DE 100 80 758 A1, DE 28 05 643 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,881 all disclose conveying cylinders in a folding apparatus. Shell surfaces of these conveying cylinders can be partially increased, in the radial direction, in order to affect a position of a signature on the cylinder.
CH 278 305 describes a folding apparatus. Spur needles can be moved to facilitate the cutting of shorter inserted sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,881 shows a wheel folding apparatus with a folding blade and with a device for the partial increase of the barrel in the area of an end of a signature. The partial increase in the barrel is done to move this signature end away in the circumferential direction from a backstop for a cutting blade.
A collection cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,459, whose spurs can be moved into various positions. In a first position of the spurs, a first signature is picked up. In a second position, a second signature is picked up.